


Octobre à la fenêtre

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [22]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Enterrement, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, comportement autodestructeur, comportement manipulateur, fin ambiguë
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Fin septembre et fin d'un temps.





	Octobre à la fenêtre

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en 2004.  
> Les corrections qui y ont été apportées tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> Le prompt original de Meanne77 : "Je veux Wu Fei assis à un bar avec un whisky qu'il n'a pas bu et dont les glaçons ont fondu".
> 
> Le titre est bien sûr tiré de la chanson de Cabrel, _Octobre_.

* * *

 

Ça faisait plus de deux heures que le jeune homme était assis face au bar. Les clients étaient entrés et sortis, s’étaient assis et relevés, mais lui était resté. Il n’avait pas touché à sa commande, un whisky dont les glaçons avaient fondu depuis longtemps. Des gouttes d’eau glissaient le long du verre et les yeux sombres, autant par leur couleur que par leur expression, suivaient l’accumulation de l’humidité sur le bois clair du bar.

Le client devait avoir une petite trentaine d’années, peut-être plus jeune. Il était vêtu de noir et ses cheveux étaient assez longs, attachés dans une queue de cheval lâche. Il était plutôt agréable à regarder, mais il dégageait une telle négativité que personne n’était venu l’aborder.

— Vous voulez un autre verre ? demanda Bill Hawkins, plus par principe qu’autre chose.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête sans lâcher son verre du regard et Hawkins continua d’essuyer la vaisselle, en l’observant du coin de l’œil. Ça faisait des années qu’il était barman et ce genre de clients, il en avait vu passer des flopées : virés de leur bureau, plaqués par leur petite amie ou quittés par leur femme, voire première paternité…

Ils venaient plus pour parler qu’autre chose. Mais ça faisait une semaine désormais que le jeune homme arrivait aux alentours de huit heures, s’asseyait au même tabouret, commandait un whisky sans jamais le boire, seuls mots qu’il prononçait de toute la soirée.

Il restait jusqu’à la fermeture, à minuit et demie, et partait aussi silencieusement qu’il était arrivé. Hawkins devait admettre qu’il était intrigué.

— Vous devriez sûrement être ailleurs, dit-il, se décidant à engager la conversation pour la première fois.

Le jeune homme leva lentement les yeux mais ne dit rien et Bill continua, la voix calme.

— Ça fait une semaine que vous venez maintenant. Sûrement cette soirée serait meilleure passée en la compagnie de quelqu’un d’autre.

De nouveau, le regard triste se porta sur la petite flaque d’eau sous son verre.

— Il n’y a nulle part où j’aie envie d’être, murmura le jeune homme.

Ah, il répondait… Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire.

— Vous avez bien une petite amie qui vous attend quelque part ?

Le visage déjà sombre se rembrunit encore et Bill ajouta :

— Ou peut-être que c’est à cause d’elle que vous êtes là ?

Le jeune homme prit son verre en main et en but une gorgée. De ce que le barman savait, c’était la première fois qu’il y touchait depuis une semaine. La grimace qui suivit le fit sourire.

— Il est noyé. Je vais vous en servir un autre.

Sans écouter les protestations de son client, il lui prépara un whisky un peu plus fort.

— Tenez. Alors, cette petite amie ?

— Ce.

— Pardon ?

Le jeune homme goûta à son whisky et répéta :

— Ce petit ami.

— Ah, fit Bill, juste un peu décontenancé par l’aisance avec laquelle la langue de son difficile client se déliait. Et vous ne seriez pas mieux auprès de lui ?

— Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit encore mon petit ami.

Bill regarda autour de lui : il n’y avait quasiment personne dans le bar, il pouvait se consacrer totalement au jeune homme.

— Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Un sourire amer vint effleurer les lèvres fines.

— Nous ne faisons que ça depuis le début.

— Et cette fois c’est plus grave ?

— Probablement la dernière fois.

Le jeune homme n’avait pas l’air d’être du genre à dramatiser, sa voix était plate, sans intonation. Bill se dit qu’il aurait dû lui servir quelque chose de plus fort encore.

— Vous voulez en parler ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse.

— Ne vous occupez pas de moi, parler pourrait vous faire du bien.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de son client, un peu plus nostalgique.

— Vous parlez comme lui…

— Problèmes de communication ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

— C’est difficile d’avoir des problèmes de communication avec lui. Il… sait ce genre de choses. C’est plus un problème de compatibilité générale.

Bill haussa un sourcil pour l’encourager à développer.

— Nous n’avons pas la même éducation, dit enfin le jeune homme. Ou plutôt si. Nous avons tous les deux été élevés pour… être chef de famille. Pour l’un comme pour l’autre, c’est difficile de faire des compromis.

Le sourire se fit désabusé.

— Il est… très doué. Très diplomate. Il donne l’impression de céder, mais à la fin, c’est toujours vous qui vous faites avoir. Qui avez perdu.

— Vous n’avez pas l’habitude de perdre.

— Je sais reconnaître mes erreurs. Mais venant de lui j’accepte difficilement d’être manipulé. Je ne suis pas l’un de ses associés, ni quelqu’un avec qui il doit négocier ! Qu’il ne fasse pas vraiment de compromis ne me donne pas envie d’en faire de mon côté. Et disons que j’ai un tempérament emporté.

Bill essuya un verre méthodiquement.

— Pour tout ? demanda-t-il sans regarder le jeune homme.

Mais celui-ci releva la tête et le fixa.

— Pour tout, acquiesça-t-il. Je l’aime plus que tout. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir jamais vivre avec lui. Si je cédais face à lui, je ne pourrais plus jamais me respecter. Et je ne serais plus celui qu’il a aimé.

— C’est un problème difficile, dit Bill. Mais vous avez tort sur un point, il y a un vrai problème de communication dans votre couple. Ce que vous venez de me dire, il n’est pas évident qu’il le sache. Et peut-être que de son côté, il y a également des choses que vous ne savez pas qui font qu’il ne peut pas céder. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, l’appeler et parler. Vous dites que vous l’aimez plus que tout, alors battez-vous pour lui ! 

Le jeune homme regarda le fond de son verre.

— Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

Au même instant, la porte du bar s’ouvrit en coup de vent et un homme entra, l’air complètement hagard. Il avait les cheveux châtains, ébouriffés, le visage pâle, le regard presque terrorisé. Bill était prêt à lui préparer un verre de l’alcool le plus fort qu’il possédait lorsqu’il se dirigea droit vers eux.

Le jeune homme au bar se leva dans un geste d’anxiété nerveuse.

— Duo ?

— Wu Fei, réussit à articuler le nouveau venu malgré son choc évident. Wu Fei, je viens de recevoir un appel de Meriem…

Bill vit son client se raidir, et le châtain enchaîna immédiatement, la voix blanche :

— Wu Fei, Trowa est mort.

_¤¤¤_

Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle était rentrée, elle avait la tête vide, les tempes battant douloureusement. Elle ne se rappelait que de la voix du médecin, _c’est fini,_ et le regard bleu vide, mort, reflet du corps allongé sur le lit.

_C’est fini._

Comme si c’était possible, comme s’il aurait pu partir sans leur dire au revoir, comme s’il aurait pu les abandonner tous les deux… Il y avait une erreur, sûrement, une erreur, ils se trompaient de personne !

Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle était rentrée, comment elle avait pu rentrer. Elle se souvenait d’avoir hurlé, hurlé, et sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais ça n’apaisait pas cette douleur- _là_ , au fond, tout au fond, rien ne pourrait jamais apaiser ça !

Il n’avait pas eu le droit de partir, sans eux, sans leur dire au revoir ! Il n’avait pas eu le droit de partir !

Il ne pouvait pas !

Elle sentit de nouveau la rage l’envahir, l’envie de tout détruire. Qu’on le lui rende ! Ils ne s’étaient pas battus tout ce temps, il n’avait pas souffert pour disparaître comme ça, en une phrase, _c’est fini_ , comme s’il n’existait plus, comme si rien de lui ne subsistait plus !

Un gémissement s’échappa de sa gorge, puis une plainte, presque animale, un long cri d’agonie douloureuse, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, sanglotante.

Seigneur, qu’elle avait été idiote tout ce temps ! Elle savait, elle avait toujours su, mais tout au fond d’elle, elle avait toujours espéré, si discrètement, mais c’était là, elle avait toujours espéré que peut-être, au dernier moment, un miracle, une guérison soudaine, quelque chose… Sa disparition ne pouvait pas être naturelle, il avait été si heureux, ils avaient été si heureux, tous les deux, tous les trois ! On ne laissait pas les gens heureux mourir !

Ils n’avaient pas eu le droit de les séparer !

Et son regard à lui, si vide, comme s’il l’avait déjà rejoint de l’autre côté… Elle eut un instant de panique, sûrement lui aussi n’était pas parti, ne l’avait pas laissée ?

Elle regarda autour d’elle frénétiquement, où était-il ?

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, assis par terre, au pied du lit. Il ne pleurait pas, lui aussi semblait mort, mort à l’intérieur, ses yeux bleus si fixes, si vides…

Elle le prit dans ses bras, serra sa tête contre sa poitrine, répéta son nom inlassablement.

— Heero, Heero, Heero, Heero…

Il la laissa l’étouffer de sa peur de le voir disparaître aussi, et ils s’enlacèrent, une seule douleur. Puis un son plaintif sortit des lèvres de Heero, si bas qu’elle aurait pu ne pas l’entendre, mais il s’agissait d’un appel au secours, la simple prononciation de son nom :   

— Catherine… 

— Je suis là, je suis là, ne t’en fais pas, je suis là, je suis là…

Elle ne lui dirait pas que tout irait bien, parce que ce serait faux, tellement faux !

Neuf mois plus tôt (est-ce que ça faisait déjà neuf mois ?) elle avait su déjà que rien n’irait plus jamais bien. Elle se souvenait, le regard de Heero, si incertain, qui ne comprenait pas…

_« Trowa est malade, Catherine, mais il refuse d’aller voir un médecin, il me cache quelque chose… »_

Elle en avait voulu à Heero de ne pas savoir, d’ignorer toutes ces années de souffrance et de lutte derrière eux, alors qu’elle avait su depuis le début, qu’elle avait souffert depuis le début ! Ces mois à voir Trowa malade sous les traitements inutiles, cette panique à sa décision d’arrêter, le bonheur de le voir se mettre avec Heero mêlé à la culpabilité de devoir se taire parce que Trowa ne voulait pas qu’il sache, toutes ces journées à inventer des excuses pour pouvoir emmener Trowa à l’hôpital sans que Heero soit au courant, et la peur, la terreur du rapprochement de l’échéance, de la fin…

_« Trowa est malade, Catherine… »_

Oh le soulagement égoïste de craquer, d’avouer ! La satisfaction de ne plus être la seule personne à porter le fardeau de ce qui allait arriver ! Et de nouveau la culpabilité lorsque le regard bleu se fit vide comme il l’était aujourd’hui, la prise de conscience douloureuse qu’elle venait de détruire le bonheur en quelques mots… _« Il a un cancer. Il va mourir. »_

Un sanglot s’étrangla dans la gorge de Heero et Catherine lui caressa le dos. Elle allait s’occuper de lui, elle allait s’occuper de lui, ils resteraient ensemble tous les deux, elle le protégerait comme elle n’avait pas su protéger Trowa, elle le protégerait…

¤¤¤

 Il se regarda dans la glace. Ce qu’il y vit ne le fit pas vraiment réagir : un homme de vingt-neuf ans au visage fatigué, aux yeux perdus.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Un mélange de colère, de chagrin, de regret et de remord remontait à la surface, lui serrait la gorge.

Trowa était mort.

Trowa était mort et brusquement, des années de rancune remontaient à la surface, des années de doute, et la réalisation soudaine de tout ce qu’il avait perdu.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver ces sentiments qui l’avaient saisi lorsqu’il avait appris que Heero et Trowa vivaient ensemble.

_Trahison. Colère. Douleur. Détermination._

Heero avait été à lui, sa chasse gardée ; Heero était censé l’attendre, attendre qu’il vienne le chercher. C'était comme ça, tout le monde le savait ! Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble, depuis le début ! Premier arrivé, premier servi ; il avait marqué Heero dès que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, signé le contrat d'une cicatrice laissée par une balle qui n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer. Heero avait été à lui. Trowa n'avait pas eu le droit de profiter de son absence pour le lui prendre ! Trowa n'avait pas eu le droit de rendre Heero heureux à sa place !

Ses yeux se détournèrent de la glace, de cet homme amer qu’il était devenu. Il regarda autour de lui, ce bel appartement qui ne voulait plus rien dire, ce travail en retard sur le bureau qui soudain n’avait plus d’intérêt, et dans son souvenir, ces listes de relations amicales, sexuelles, si vides de sens et d’émotion.

_Regarde ce que tu es devenu, Duo Maxwell… Regarde sur quoi tu as basé ta vie…_

Un désir brûlant d'être plus heureux que Heero et Trowa, une volonté dévorante de réussir, de leur prouver que lui aussi pouvait donner un sens à sa vie, sans Heero, non, il n'avait pas besoin de Heero…

Toute une vie basée sur le seul but d'être plus heureux que l'homme qu'il aimait. Heero détruit, que lui restait-il ?

Un appartement dans lequel il ne s’était jamais senti chez lui. Un travail qui ne lui plaisait pas. Des « amis » qu’il pouvait quitter sans un regard en arrière. Des regrets, des remords et un sentiment de solitude qui le rongeaient doucement.

Duo serra les poings, gorge serrée, une rage latente au creux du ventre.

Dieu qu’il avait haï Trowa pour avoir pris ce qu’il considérait avec un orgueil déplacé comme sa place !

Et qu’il avait été ridicule !

Quel droit avait-il eu ? Il avait laissé Heero seul sur Terre, avec tout ce qu’il y avait de promesses silencieuses entre eux, pour se donner le temps de vivre un peu indépendamment l’un de l’autre. De se trouver quelque chose à faire, un but…

Ce n’était pas de la faute de Heero si Duo n’avait jamais trouvé. Jamais trouvé au point d’oublier que quelqu’un l’attendait, trop fier pour chercher ce but auprès de cette personne. Heero avait attendu combien de temps, sept ans et demi ? C’était bien plus que quiconque aurait fait, probablement bien plus que Duo en aurait eu la patience.

Il n’avait jamais eu aucun droit sur Heero. Il n’avait jamais eu le droit de demander à ce qu’il l’attende toute sa vie.

Et toutes ces années il avait vécu sur de la colère et de la haine qui n’avaient jamais eu lieu d’être, persuadé intérieurement qu'il s'en sortait. Qu'il se foutait de Trowa et Heero. Bien sûr, ça l’avait secoué hors de son apathie, ça l’avait décidé à construire enfin quelque chose. Mais à quoi bon construire quoique ce soit si ce n’est pas pour le partager ?

Et la seule personne avec laquelle il aurait voulu partager sa vie, il l’avait laissée partir, il n’avait pas su aller la chercher quand il aurait dû.

Alors peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Trowa d'avoir recueilli Heero là où Duo l'avait laissé. Après tout, après un an et un jour, quelque chose de perdu appartient à celui qui l'a trouvé. Alors après sept ans…  
Mais _ça_ , _ça_ Trowa n'avait pas eu le droit, et Duo pouvait lui en vouloir autant qu'il le désirait, parce que s'il fallait qu'il lui prenne Heero, alors ç'aurait dû être pour toujours ! Mourir et abandonner Heero, détruire Heero, c'était frapper Duo au plexus, c'était lui donner envie de hurler et de ressusciter Trowa juste pour le tuer une seconde fois.

Trowa venait de nouveau de détruire le peu de vie qu'il avait en plaçant Heero à un endroit où Duo ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Tant que Heero était heureux Duo pouvait l'ignorer, nier son existence.

Mais en mourrant, Trowa avait placé Heero à l'agonie derrière une vitre incassable et Duo ne pouvait pas plus détourner les yeux qu'ignorer la voix qui murmurait dans sa tête : avec toi, il aurait été heureux pour toujours, toi tu aurais pris soin de lui, tu ne l'aurais pas abandonné. Si tu avais su le garder, aller le chercher, il ne serait pas en train de subir la mort de celui qu'il aime. Si tu avais su le garder, si tu avais su le garder…

D'un geste brusque, Duo balaya son bureau, les papiers, la lampe qui tomba avec un bruit sec, les crayons, les livres, la statuette de porcelaine qui éclata au sol.

_Si tu avais su le garder, il aurait été heureux pour toujours.  
Si tu avais su le garder… Si tu avais su…_

¤¤¤

 

— J'ai froid, Trowa…

Il s'était recroquevillé, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller qui ne portait plus l'odeur de Trowa depuis longtemps, son corps à la recherche d'une chaleur qui n'était plus là.

— J'ai froid…

Il avait les yeux secs et les oreilles bourdonnantes, il n'arrivait plus à s'accrocher à quoique ce soit, le lit semblait immense, et vide, si vide, le creux de son ventre écrasé sous une gravité étouffante, la gorge bloquée par une nausée constante.

— J'ai froid, Trowa…

Trowa allait rentrer, et fermer la fenêtre, s'installer à ses côtés, et le pousser un peu parce qu'il avait encore pris trop de place dans le lit. Trowa allait s'allonger sur lui comme une couverture vivante, poser la tête sur son torse et chercher à le réchauffer. Un baiser sur son ventre, une main lui caressant doucement un téton, juste pour lui dire _je suis là_ ,  et Heero n'aurait plus froid. Il pourrait enfouir les mains dans la tignasse épaisse, chercher à leur donner un air différent avant de décider qu'il aimait Trowa comme ça.

Et ils feraient l'amour parce que Heero aimait faire l'amour avec Trowa, même si son amant était frustrant et contrôlé, parce que Trowa était tendre et lent mais rencontrait la passion de Heero, baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse… Ils s'endormiraient, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et à son réveil Trowa serait dans la cuisine en train de faire quelque chose à manger, parce que Trowa avait toujours faim après l'amour.

Et ça sentirait tellement bon que Heero finirait par se lever aussi.

— J'ai froid, Trowa…

La fenêtre était ouverte et il n'y avait personne pour la fermer. La main de Heero se tendit doucement de l'autre côté du lit, là où Trowa aurait dû être, ses doigts cherchèrent à toucher un corps qui n'y était pas, se crispant lentement sans oser se fermer, de peur de devoir comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à toucher.

— Trowa…

_Je ne te laisserai pas…_

Heero entrouvrit les lèvres, les tremblements se firent spasmodiques, et Trowa n'arrivait pas, la fenêtre était ouverte, Heero avait si froid, si froid…

_Je ne vivrai pas sans toi…_

_Pas sans toi…_

Une plainte sourde jaillit de sa gorge, puis une autre, et derrière un hurlement silencieux qui lui déchirait la gorge à ne pas vouloir sortir, et une larme qui lui chatouillait le coin des yeux.

_J'ai mal…_

Comme un couteau planté dans le ventre et qui remonte lentement, déchire la chair, et l'âme et jusqu'au cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Plus rien.

_Pas sans toi._

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Heero se redressa violemment, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le regard grand ouvert, avide.

— Heero ? appela Catherine à voix basse

Heero se brisa.

¤¤¤

 D'un geste lent, Meriem composa le numéro de téléphone. Il y eut trois sonneries, puis on décrocha et une voix fragile répondit :

— Allô ?

— Catherine, Meriem Winner à l'appareil.

— Oh, bonjour.

Il n'y avait rien d'enthousiaste dans la voix de la jeune femme, mais Meriem se doutait qu'elle n'avait probablement pas envie de recevoir encore des condoléances polies dont elle se fichait. Meriem décida d'aller droit au but :

— Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous embêter. Vous devez avoir des tas de choses à faire, et si vous le désirez, je peux vous aider.

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne, puis la voix de Catherine, cette fois clairement au bord des larmes :

— Je… Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour les journalistes ?

 _Les journalistes ?_ s'interrogea Meriem.

— Ils… Je n'arrête pas de recevoir des coups de téléphone, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent, comment ils savent… Ils… l'enterrement…

 _Oh_ , pensa Meriem avec colère. Evidemment. La mort de Trowa allait attirer l'attention ; quelle que soit la discrétion avec laquelle Heero et lui avaient vécu, on n'était pas lié aux Peacecraft, aux Winner sans conséquence, on n'était pas ex-pilote de Gundam sans conséquence…

— Laissez-moi m'occuper de l'enterrement, dit-elle. Je vous promets qu'aucun d'eux ne s'approchera de la cérémonie.

La voix de Catherine qui la remerciait, soulagée et pleine de gratitude, lui serra le cœur. Elles parlèrent un petit peu, puis la sœur de Trowa déclara :

— Il faut que je raccroche… Je… Heero… Je ne peux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

Un frisson traversa Meriem, le ton de Catherine avait été perturbant. Heero n'irait pas jusqu'à se suicider, n'est-ce pas ? Elle raccrocha le téléphone, glacée. Ce n'était pas tant à Heero qu'elle pensait, mais à Quatre. Meriem frotta ses mains moites contre sa jupe et frissonna, luttant contre le vague sentiment d'angoisse qui la tenaillait depuis ce jour- _là_ et auquel Catherine venait de lui donner la raison inconsciente.

Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant le hurlement déchirant, animal, qui l'avait réveillée, elle et presque toute la maisonnée. Elle se rappela sa course effrénée pour trouver Quatre à genoux par terre, les mains contre sa poitrine, de la sueur sur le corps, et ayant très clairement vomi.

Elle avait voulu le toucher et il avait bondi, le regard fou, les mains s'agrippant à la chemise de son pyjama comme s'il voulait s'arracher le cœur. Et sa voix agonisante en prononçant le nom de son meilleur ami, la souffrance brute dans le seul mot de _Trowa_.

Il avait fallu du temps avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait, Quatre était incohérent, incapable de s'exprimer et de tenir debout, appelant Trowa et sanglotant d'un air déchirant. Elle avait paniqué.

C'était Rashid qui avait ramené la douloureuse information. Qui avait appelé chez Trowa et Heero, sans réponse, puis le portable de Catherine. Le directeur du cirque avait répondu, et annoncé la mort de Trowa.

Meriem avait vraiment cru que Quatre allait mourir de chagrin dans ses bras. Et Wu Fei qui n'était pas là, à cause d'une de leur énième dispute ! Il avait fallu mettre Quatre sous tranquillisant, et seulement alors Meriem avait appelé chez Duo pour joindre Wu Fei.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas encore au courant et avait quelques remords à la brutalité de son annonce, surtout quand elle se souvenait du silence et de la voix d'outre-tombe de Duo, mais elle ne pensait qu'à Quatre à ce moment-là.

Lorsque son petit frère s'était réveillé, il avait voulu des explications, savoir pourquoi, comment, toujours aussi incohérent, hystérique, presque violent. De nouveau, c'était Rashid qui leur avait apporté la raison de la mort de Trowa.

Le regard de Quatre s'était vidé et il avait été comme ça depuis. Comme mort, ne réagissant à rien, ne mangeant que parce qu'elle l'obligeait à le faire. Les cernes sous ses yeux montraient clairement qu'il ne dormait pas.

Meriem avait peur. Vraiment peur.

Quatre semblait avoir disparu, s'être enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même, ne laissant qu'une enveloppe automate. Trowa et lui avaient été très proches.

Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas au point d'en tuer son petit frère.

 

¤¤¤

C'était une question d'habitude, pensa Heero, il y avait des choses pour lesquelles on n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Se tenir debout, marcher, s'arrêter. Respirer, peut-être, mais ça il n'en était pas sûr.

Aimer Trowa était un peu comme ces choses-là, automatique. Instinctif. Vital.

L'herbe était verte, le cimetière bien entretenu. Il y avait des fleurs partout.

Des gens, aussi. Il n'était pas sûr de tous les reconnaître. Des membres du cirque, quelques-uns de ses collègues de travail. Oh, et leurs voisins. Et il était à peu près sûr que Lady Une était venue lui dire quelques mots. Sally était avec elle, enfin, il en avait eu l'impression.

Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi Relena n'était pas là, mais elle avait appelé.

Une main sur son bras et Heero tourna la tête, automatiquement, prêt à offrir le hochement grave de la tête qu'on attendait de lui à l'offrande des condoléances. Mais ce n'était que Catherine qui s'assurait qu'il était là.

Pour elle, il fit l'effort d'essayer de revenir, mais ça ne changeait rien. Les choses semblaient toujours aussi lointaines.

Une présence silencieuse apparut soudain à ses côtés. Le regard noir et les vêtements blancs de Wu Fei l'ancrèrent un peu mieux dans la réalité, assez pour qu'il réalise qu'il avait soif et la gorge serrée. Wu Fei ne dit rien, Heero s'accrocha à ce léger sentiment de réconfort qu'il lui donnait. 

Il frissonna.

— Tu as froid ? demanda Catherine.

Il secoua négativement la tête. Les gens passèrent devant lui, fantômes qu'il oubliait aussi vite qu'il les voyait, existant le temps des quelques mots qu'ils échangeaient.

Heero fut conscient de la présence de Quatre dès qu'il entra dans le cimetière, même s'il restait loin de lui. Quatre ne viendrait pas plus près s'il le pouvait et Heero en ressentit de la gratitude. C'était mieux pour eux deux, pour le moment.

Après, ils régleraient tout. Après.

Duo fut le dernier d'entre eux à arriver.

Il s'était coupé les cheveux. Heero se demanda depuis combien de temps. Il n'avait pas vu Duo depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis longtemps. Duo semblait se fondre dans la masse des autres fantômes et encore une fois Heero se sentit soulagé. Wu Fei lui suffisait comme réalité pour le moment.

Quatre et Duo viendraient après.

Quelqu'un haussa la voix et Heero réalisa qu'il y avait une cérémonie de prévue. Un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas était debout et parlait, les autres étaient silencieux. Puis Catherine lui dit qu'elle devait y aller et le laissa, pour la première fois, pour aller à son tour parler et pleurer en public. Wu Fei resta à ses côtés.

Aucun d'eux ne se leva pour aller parler, même pas Quatre, mais quelque part Heero n'en fut pas surpris.

La cérémonie se déroula sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention, il ne voulait pas y penser, peut-être que s'il n'y pensait pas, il resterait debout…

Catherine vint le chercher, lui prit le bras et le mena jusqu'à la tombe. Wu Fei les suivit, mais lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la pierre tombale, Heero oublia qu'il était là, que Catherine était là.

 _Trowa Bloom_ , indiquait la stèle. Les yeux rivés sur les lettres gravées, le vide en lui comme un trou noir, les lèvres de Heero bougèrent toutes seules, en silence, formant une promesse à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément pour ne pas s'écrouler.

_Je ne te laisserai pas…_

¤¤¤

 

_— Pourquoi ?! gronda Heero, s'accrochant à sa rage pour ne pas s'effondrer de chagrin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé tomber amoureux de toi, pourquoi alors que tu savais que tu me laisserais ? Pourquoi ?!_

_Trowa, pâle, tenta de s'approcher de lui mais Heero recula. Trowa ne devait pas le toucher maintenant, non pas maintenant, Heero avait besoin de sa rage, de sa fureur._

_— Heero…_

_— Réponds-moi ! Explique-moi !_

_— Je t'aime, Heero._

_Le brun eut un rire un peu hystérique et serra ses bras autour de lui._ Bientôt _, lui souffla une voix,_ bientôt tu n'auras plus que tes bras, personne pour te prendre contre lui…

_— Je ne vivrai pas sans toi, prévint-il._

_— Bien sûr que si._

_— Comment tu peux dire ça ? Comment…?_

Alors que la seule pensée de ton absence me tue déjà…

_Et Trowa, fatigué, furieux après Catherine, après Heero aussi, un peu, lâcha :_

_— Je pensais que Duo viendrait te chercher._

_Heero se figea, sa colère battue par la stupéfaction :_

_— Pardon ?_

_— Je pensais que Duo réagirait, qu'il se bougerait et viendrait te chercher si je faisais mes propres avances._

_Heero resta immobile, comme soufflé, mais sa bouche lançait déjà la conclusion douloureuse tirée des paroles de Trowa, la voix vide :_

_— Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu avais pitié de moi ?_

_Le regard de Trowa plaqua le sien brutalement, avec une pointe de colère._

_— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Heero. Il n'a jamais été question de pitié. Je t'aimais tout comme je t'aime aujourd'hui._

_Il ferma les yeux un court instant avant de reprendre :_

_— Je… savais que quelque chose était possible entre nous, et j'espérais juste un peu de temps avec toi. Avant que Duo vienne te chercher. Je voulais… être sûr que tu serais heureux. Mais je voulais être avec toi un peu, avant. Je pensais sincèrement que Duo finirait par se rendre compte et… venir te chercher. Prendre soin de toi. Tu n'étais pas censé souffrir à cause de moi._

_Les épaules de Heero se mirent à trembler, il détourna la tête, souhaitant que Trowa se taise avant que ça ne se finisse mal. Mais Trowa continua :_

_— Tu ne sais pas faire les choses à moitié, Heero, quand tu donnes tu ne reprends pas. Je me disais que même si tu t'attachais à moi, tu continuerais d'aimer Duo. Alors ça irait._

_Trowa ne s'attendait pas au coup de poing de Heero, et il ne dut le salut de son visage qu'à son agilité, attrapant le poing avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur lui, reculant tout de même parce que Heero était vraiment fort, et rien que le retenir avait fait mal._

_Le visage de Heero était fermé, son regard un mélange de fureur et de chagrin._

_— Alors tu penses que mes sentiments ne valent rien ? gronda-t-il. Que dès que Duo sifflerait, j'accourrais en battant de la queue et en t'abandonnant ?_

_— Heero…_

_— Dernière nouvelle, Trowa. Peut-être que tu as raison et que je ne peux pas faire les choses à moitié, peut-être que je garde encore des sentiments pour Duo. Mais ça n'a pas de comparaison ! Comment tu peux douter de moi comme ça ? Comment tu peux comparer le premier béguin d'un gosse qui n'avait jamais connu ça et l'amour, la tendresse, le respect, la passion que j'ai pour toi ?_

_Le regard bleu de Heero se noya soudain et Trowa relâcha la pression sur son poignet, dérouté, perturbé. Furieux, contre lui-même cette fois._

_Les bras de Heero entourèrent son cou et son front se posa contre son épaule, il était tremblant. Trowa resta immobile, incapable de faire un geste._

_— C'est toi qui a été là, continua Heero, la voix étouffée. Toi qui a été avec moi. C'est à toi que j'ai donné mon présent et mon futur sans pouvoir les reprendre._

_En sentant la soudaine humidité de sa chemise, Trowa finit par réagir, serrant Heero contre lui à son tour, la gorge serrée, l'envie de hurler, de pleurer lui aussi. Il aimait tellement Heero… Il l'aimait si fort…_

_— Pardon, ne pleure pas, murmura Trowa. S'il te plaît, Heero…_

_— Ne me laisse pas, répliqua Heero d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

_Trowa ne répondit rien et Heero s'accrocha à lui, sachant que c'était trop fort, qu'il devait faire mal à Trowa mais il ne pouvait pas le lâcher et Trowa ne disait rien._

_— Ne me laisse pas…_

_Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais les larmes se créaient toutes seules, et il ne voulait pas penser à la disparition du corps entre ses bras, non, non..._

_Trowa l'embrassa, ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau._

_— Ne me laisse pas…_

_Trowa embrassa les yeux trempés de Heero, déposa des milliers de baisers sur son visage, sur sa gorge, ses doigts commençant déjà à défaire frénétiquement les boutons de la chemise blanche, les mains de Heero répondant aux caresses avec un empressement désespéré._

_— Pourquoi tu acceptes… Comment tu peux…_

_Parce que les paroles de Trowa sur son propre sort, calmes et résignées, non, pas résignées, presque indifférentes, lui avaient fait mal aussi._

_La bouche de Trowa s'empara d'un téton et Heero s'arqua, mais refusa d'oublier, refusa de se laisser distraire._

_— Pourquoi… Pourquoi…_

_— Je suis préparé à mourir depuis mon enfance, Heero._

_Et la bouche reprit son travail, mordillant, léchant, tandis qu'une main défaisait les boutons du jean avec facilité, habitude… Les mains de Heero se crispèrent dans le dos de Trowa, griffant, un peu._

_— Et me laisser ? Tu y es préparé ?_

_Les doigts de Trowa sur son sexe, presque brutaux, le regard de Trowa dans le sien, vert sombre, passionné et dangereux comme il ne se l'était pas permis depuis longtemps, comme Heero ne l'avait jamais vu. Les mains possessives sur son corps qui ne lui permettaient pas de répondre aux caresses. Trowa si calme d'habitude, qui faisait l'amour avec lenteur, tendresse, qui savait frustrer Heero jusqu'au bout, soudain pris d'une passion frénétique._

_— Je t'aime._

_— Tu ne réponds pas._

_— Je t'aime, Heero._

_Et Trowa l'embrassa, plus calme, retrouvant sa sensualité naturelle. Et lorsque Trowa fut en lui, méthodique, contrôlé, frustrant, lui-même, Heero murmura dans un souffle erratique :_

_— Je ne te laisserai pas._

_— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

_— Je ne te laisserai pas._

_Et Trowa s'arrêta soudain, Heero gémit, Trowa le regarda :_

_— Tu vivras, Heero._

_— Pas sans toi. Pas sans toi._

_Trowa reprit son rythme lent, confiant._

_— Tu vivras. Tu as juré de ne plus jamais tuer personne._

_Heero hoqueta, le chagrin et le plaisir mêlés dans un accouplement obscène._

_— Connard… Connard…_

_Trowa se retint le plus possible, il voulait garder Heero, rester en lui le plus longtemps possible, comme pour oublier qu'ils seraient séparés, bientôt, bien trop tôt… Mais Heero ne devait pas mourir, non, pas à cause de lui, pas pour lui. Heero devait vivre, profiter de la vie, être heureux… Et malgré les paroles de Heero, tout au fond de lui Trowa continuait d'espérer, de penser que peut-être cette fois Duo comprendrait. Duo avait toujours compris les manœuvres de Trowa avant, il ne pourrait pas fermer les yeux. Il devait sauver Heero._

_Le corps de Heero frissonna longuement, s'arqua de nouveau mais Trowa l'empêcha d'en finir tout de suite, malgré ses menaces et ses gémissements.  
Il fallait que Duo comprenne. _

_Trowa se refusa à penser que Duo avait peut-être laissé tout ça derrière, laissé Heero derrière. Il ne fallait pas, sinon Heero mourrait. Et même si tout au fond de lui, Trowa éprouvait un plaisir honteux à l'idée que l'homme qu'il aime puisse ne pas se remettre de sa mort, il voulait sincèrement que Heero continue de vivre._

_Wu Fei s'occuperait de Quatre. Il_ fallait _que Duo s'occupe de Heero._

_Trowa ferma les yeux et les laissa enfin se libérer._

Je t'aime…

¤¤¤

L'enterrement se déroula sans anicroche. Meriem avait bien fait les choses, tout pris en main. Les journalistes n'étaient pas allés plus loin que l'entrée du cimetière, des voitures avaient été mises à disposition pour protéger les ex-pilotes et les officiels de leurs questions, Rashid était venu avec quelques Maganacs pour renforcer la sécurité.

Il aurait pu se sentir coupable d'avoir tout laissé à sa sœur, d'avoir tout remis entre ses mains, mais il ne pensait qu'à deux choses : est-ce que Trowa aurait pu être sauvé et comment il avait pu être aveugle à sa maladie ?

Il y pensait de manière obsessionnelle depuis la mort de Trowa.

Il cherchait, auscultant, ouvrant, analysant chacune de ses actions depuis des années, comptant les moments où il aurait pu voir Trowa et où il ne l'avait pas fait, calculant le temps perdu, le temps où il n'avait pas profité de sa présence.

Il admettait volontiers qu'il ne réagissait pas bien lorsqu'il perdait. Quoi que ce soit. Qui que ce soit. Il ne réagissait pas bien du tout.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était en lui, une masse froide et vicieuse qui l'envahissait, un désir pervers de continuer à détruire, de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, le contrôle de sa douleur en détruisant encore plus, de savoir que s'il avait mal, c'était de sa main.

La mort de Trowa était une douleur qui n'avait pas de comparaison. Elle avait laissé un vide énorme, impossible à combler, la déchirure brutale de son lien empathique avec l'homme qu'il considérait comme une part de lui-même, la meilleure, avait failli le tuer et brûlait en lui, une souffrance, une agonie qui ne s'apaiserait qu'avec un sacrifice presque égal, un sacrifice qui l'atteindrait de la même manière et le détruirait de chagrin et de culpabilité.

La cérémonie se termina et son regard croisa celui de Heero.

Il sentit le froid en lui augmenter et la présence de Duo à ses côtés l'agaça. Duo n'avait rien à faire là, Duo avait rayé Trowa de sa vie, rayé Heero de sa vie.

Duo n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment.

La foule se dispersa, Catherine vint dire quelques mots à Heero et lui prit le bras pour le mener jusqu'à la tombe.

Le froid devint glacial et l'envie de détruire insupportable.

Catherine et Heero avaient su que Trowa était malade et ils l'avaient laissé dans l'ignorance, ils avaient été avec Trowa, profitant de ses derniers moments, mais ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que Trowa n'avait pas voulu qu'il sache, parce que Catherine l'avait su et elle l'avait dit à Heero.

À Heero, mais pas à lui.

Catherine ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon, elle lui avait toujours reproché ce jour où Trowa était retourné se battre, ne le lui avait jamais pardonné. Elle avait voulu garder Trowa pour elle et désormais elle voulait Heero. Heero, qu'elle avait inclu dans leur famille, mais pas lui, Heero qui avait eu le droit de comprendre à quel point être avec Trowa était précieux, Heero qu'elle voulait désormais garder pour elle.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Elle fit l'erreur de le laisser encore, auprès de Wu Fei. Wu Fei était une autre souffrance qui ne faisait qu'alimenter le froid en lui. Rien qui pourrait protéger Heero.

Heero qui leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux vides et lointain, déjà morts, le regarda et se dirigea lentement dans sa direction. Le froid s'enragea, ses mains tremblaient presque. Heero qui savait qu'il lui fallait un sacrifice et venait s'offrir, parce que seul Heero pouvait apaiser le besoin de détruire. Heero qui avait été là alors que lui non, Heero qui avait pu dire au revoir à Trowa, Heero avec qui il était connecté si profondément, Heero qu'il aimait si fort que l'achever le briserait lui-même définitivement.

— Quatre, murmura-t-il.

Heero avait ignoré Duo et Quatre ressentit une certaine satisfaction à la pointe de douleur qui avait traversé ce dernier. Il l'avait mérité et au fond de lui Quatre en avait toujours voulu à Duo de son attitude envers Trowa et Heero. Duo avait brisé leur famille, leur union à tous les cinq, bien plus que la mort de Trowa l'aurait jamais fait.

Duo n'avait pas à être là. Mais s'il voulait assister à leurs derniers moments, il était le bienvenu, tout comme Wu Fei. Quatre allait finir ce que Duo avait commencé, la destruction totale de l'union qu'il avait eu tant de mal à créer entre eux. Cette destruction lui revenait de droit.

— Heero.

Le froid réuni en un seul mot, perçant comme une pointe taillée dans la glace. Le rejet.

Duo qui sursaute, Wu Fei qui fronce les sourcils, Heero qui ne réagit pas.

Après, ce fut facile ; les accusations, _j'aurais pu lui trouver les meilleurs médecins, comment vous avez pu garder le silence, il aurait pu être sauvé, mais tu n'as rien dit…_

Et Heero se laissa attaquer et Quatre détruisit, détruisit, jusqu'à ce que le regard et l'esprit de Heero deviennent vulnérables, perdent ce faux air d'être morts pour se faire vraiment tuer, presque avidement.

— Il pourrait être encore avec nous ! Avec moi !

— Quatre, ça suffit ! intervint Duo, soudain aux côtés de Heero.

Quatre se tourna vers lui, puisqu'il voulait être détruit aussi, mais Heero attira de nouveau son attention, protégeant Duo et Quatre sentit sa rage se sublimer, parce que Heero ne devait pas protéger Duo, Heero n'avait plus rien à voir avec Duo.

Heero devait _mourir_ , avec Trowa et avec Quatre.

— Il n'y avait rien à faire, Quatre.

Et la voix de Heero était fatiguée, fragile, si facile à briser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Est-ce que vous avez tout essayé ?! J'aurais pu avoir un laboratoire juste pour lui ! Juste pour le sauver ! Quelques années, quelques mois auraient pu tout changer !

_Laisse-moi te tuer, Heero, laisse-moi nous tuer…_

Et Heero s'apprêta à recevoir le dernier coup et à s'effondrer enfin, à les libérer enfin, mais deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Quatre, puis deux bras l'entourèrent et une voix lui dit :

—Arrête.

Duo prit Heero par le bras et l'entraîna loin de Quatre.

— Lâche-moi, Wu Fei !

— Non.

— Lâche-moi !

Quatre chercha à se débattre mais Wu Fei ne le laissait pas faire. Mais il fallait que Wu Fei le lâche, parce que sinon le froid allait disparaître et si le froid disparaissait…

— Lâche-moi !

Là, la panique dans sa voix et Wu Fei l'avait sentie aussi, Quatre le savait, et il fallait que Wu Fei le lâche parce que…

— Arrête, Quatre. Ça suffit, maintenant. Trowa est mort et tu ne peux rien y faire.

Mais il aurait pu, il aurait pu, si on lui en avait donné la chance, il aurait pu…

— Il y a des tas de choses contre lesquelles tu ne peux rien faire. Arrête de te battre contre des moulins à vents, Quatre. Arrête d'essayer d'être invincible. Tu es plus fort que ça.

Mais il fallait, il fallait, et le froid disparaissait, et oh Allah il ne pouvait pas…

— Etre fort c'est aussi reconnaître ses limites. C'est aussi reconnaître ses faiblesses. Arrête de te battre pour rien.

Quatre frissonna et chercha de nouveau à se dégager mais Wu Fei le serrait trop fort, et le froid disparaissait et…

— Arrête de te battre contre moi, murmura la voix à son oreille. Je ne vais pas moins t'aimer parce que tu te trompes ou que tu es fatigué ou malheureux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dieu, Quatre. J'ai besoin de _toi_ , de ton sale caractère et de ta sensibilité. Toi.

Quelque chose explosa dans sa poitrine et Quatre étouffa un cri de détresse. Il s'accrocha à Wu Fei dans un geste de désespéré et puis les larmes furent là, brûlantes et libératrices, et Trowa était mort et ça faisait mal, mal, mal, mal… Il sanglota dans le cou de Wu Fei, et ça faisait mal aussi, ça lui serrait la gorge et l'étouffait parce qu'il y en avait trop et que tout voulait sortir en même temps. Il hoqueta, toussa, et Wu Fei le garda contre lui tout le temps, malgré le fait qu'il trempait complètement sa tunique, et à cause de ça Quatre put supplier, demander ce qu'il n'avait pas osé lui demander, tant de fois :

— Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas…

— Pas tant que c'est en mon pouvoir, répondit Wu Fei et ça faisait aussi mal que bien parce que ce n'était pas l'éternité mais c'était au moins sa volonté.

Et Trowa ne l'aurait pas laissé, ni lui, ni Heero, si ç'avait été en son pouvoir.

Trowa ne l'aurait pas laissé.

¤¤¤

 Peut-être qu'en vouloir à Quatre aurait été plus facile si ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air d’être sur le point de s'autodétruire. Duo avait tiré Heero hors du champ de tir du blond plus pour protéger Quatre que sa victime consentante. Duo avait assez combattu aux côtés du brun pour savoir quand celui-ci restait sous les balles par choix. Il en voulait plus à Heero pour ça qu'à Quatre d'avoir tenu le pistolet…

Ils étaient près de la tombe, Heero s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre et Duo le laissa après un instant d'hésitation. La stèle avait été désertée. Il s'en approcha, avec précaution, presque timidité. Il avait la gorge serrée, de nouveau. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il. J'ai pas de fleur.

La pierre tombale était simple, nulle de tout signe religieux. Trowa n'avait pas été croyant, pas plus que Duo. À une époque, ils avaient échangé des regards amusés quand Quatre et Wu Fei débattaient religion. Avant. Il y avait longtemps.

Est-ce que Trowa se savait déjà malade à l'époque ?

Il n'y avait pas d'épitaphe, juste le nom et la date : _Trowa Bloom AC 1?? — septembre AC 209._

Nom d'emprunt. Date de naissance inconnue. Duo et Trowa avaient ça en commun aussi. Ils s'étaient beaucoup ressemblés, malgré les apparences. Duo avait aimé l'humour cynique et sous-jacent de Trowa, il avait aimé leur rivalité subtile et le fait que la plupart du temps, Trowa gagnait.

Heero avait été la première raison de cette rivalité, Duo avait reconnu en Trowa le même intérêt que le pilote 01 avait allumé en lui et il s'était empressé d'indiquer que Heero était à lui. Trowa avait relevé le défi mais très vite, Heero n'était devenu qu'un prétexte. Ils aimaient purement et simplement s'asticoter et Duo avait eu confiance en Trowa, celui-ci respecterait son « droit » de premier arrivé.

Alors oui, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, que Trowa piétine leur accord silencieux, ç'avait fait aussi mal que de savoir que Heero avait cessé de l'attendre. Il s'était senti doublement trahi, par deux de ses meilleurs amis.

— Mais j'avoue que c'était dégueulasse de ma part, cette attente. Et pour Heero, et pour toi. Et tu m'as manqué, Tro.

Trowa lui avait manqué. Duo se sentit étrangement vulnérable à cette pensée. Trowa lui avait manqué, et ça ne lui servait à rien de s'en rendre compte maintenant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réparer son erreur.

Trowa était mort.

— Il a découvert qu'il était malade un an après la Guerre de Noël, fit la voix de Heero à ses côtés.

Duo se tourna vers lui. Heero regardait la tombe, ses longues mèches brunes cachant son expression. Mais il savait que la sienne était définitivement choquée.

— Un an ? murmura-t-il.

¤¤¤

Les sanglots de Quatre s'étaient calmés mais Wu Fei le garda dans ses bras, savourant cet instant trop rare où son petit ami était complètement à nu et acceptait d'être vulnérable. Quatre avait été fort pour tout le monde pendant tellement longtemps, il avait le droit de se reposer et Wu Fei était plus qu'heureux d'offrir son épaule et tout ce que le blond voudrait. C'était presque nouveau, de tenir Quatre dans ses bras comme ça, et Wu Fei espérait que ça continuerait. Ils avaient au moins fait le premier pas vers leur guérison.

Le seul regret de Wu Fei était qu'il le devait à la mort de Trowa. Qu'il avait fallu la mort de Trowa pour déséquilibrer Quatre. Et en réfléchissant, Wu Fei admettait que tout seul il n'aurait jamais pu y arriver, que Quatre et lui allaient droit dans le mur. Sans la mort de Trowa, cette dispute aurait été la dernière.

Mais Quatre avait besoin de lui, désormais, et l'avait avoué. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Ils allaient parler, parler, parler et s'en sortir. 

Wu Fei se demanda un instant s'il serait obscène de remercier Trowa.

Sa relation avec le châtain avait été teintée de jalousie à sens unique. Il appréciait Trowa profondément, il avait eu un don pour le comprendre sans que Wu Fei s'explique, un don qui ne rendait pas mal à l'aise car il était… naturel, à défaut d'un autre mot, différent du pouvoir de Quatre qui, lui, donnait toujours l'impression de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Et il avait eu beaucoup de respect pour Trowa, comme pour tous les autres ex-pilotes.

Mais même si elle était purement platonique, sa relation avec Quatre était... avait été beaucoup trop intense pour que Wu Fei l'accepte calmement. Ça perturbait beaucoup moins Heero, mais le brun avait lui-même une relation anormale avec Quatre. Wu Fei soupçonnait que Heero était un Newtype aussi mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le vérifier.

Dans tous les cas, Wu Fei avait eu besoin de se rassurer, de comprendre pourquoi Quatre était avec lui et pas avec Trowa, il avait eu besoin que Quatre lui montre qu'il lui était nécessaire au moins autant que Trowa lui était nécessaire. Ce que Quatre ne lui avait bien sûr jamais accordé. Wu Fei voulait bien admettre que c'était peut-être en partie sa faute, il n'avait jamais caché la haute opinion qu'il avait de la force du blond, pas même avant qu'ils soient ensemble. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Quatre le prenne si sérieusement, au point que leur relation en souffre.

Son regard se tourna vers la tombe où Trowa était enterré et tomba sur deux silhouettes à distance prudente l'une de l'autre. Il pensa à toute la rancœur, toute l'amertume qu'il y avait réuni à cet endroit. A tout le gâchis.

Alors peut-être qu'il était obscène de remercier Trowa, mais Wu Fei le ferait quand même. _Je ne veux pas qu'on finisse comme eux_ , pensa-t-il en attirant Quatre plus contre lui. _Je ne veux pas qu'on finisse comme eux._

¤¤¤

Heero caressa la pierre tombale des yeux. Les choses commençaient lentement à reprendre leur réalité naturelle et, comme un constat clinique, il nota tour à tour le retour de son envie de vomir, de sa gorge serrée et de la montée des larmes.

Il cligna des yeux pour les empêcher de glisser et dut se racler la gorge avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau. Duo se rapprocha de lui mais Heero se tendit, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de chercher à le consoler ou à montrer de la compassion. À une époque, Duo devinait toujours quand Heero supportait qu'on le touche ou pas.

Apparemment il n'avait pas oublié car il s'arrêta et se contenta d'être là.

— Catherine était la seule à être au courant et c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que le lui dire.

Si Trowa avait pu faire les choses à sa manière, personne n'aurait jamais su qu'il était malade. Trowa serait resté seul dans sa souffrance, aurait refusé de la partager. Heero ferma les yeux, se concentra, il fallait qu'il reste debout, il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la nausée, au chagrin, pas maintenant, pas maintenant…

Mais ses jambes commençaient déjà à trembler.

— Ils ont tenté de le soigner. Mais les médicaments rendaient Trowa malade. Il était obligé de rester au lit.

— J'imagine le calvaire pour Catherine, fit Duo avec de l'humour dans la voix.  
  
Et c'était acceptable. Plus qu'acceptable. C'était réconfortant.

— Il a décidé d'arrêter de prendre les médicaments moins d'un an après avoir commencé, continua Heero, la voix presque stable. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il en aurait pour dix ans au mieux.

— Et il a préféré les dix ans de vie presque normale à vingt ans de nausée constante.

Heero acquiesça lentement.

— C'était égoïste. Ça ressemble bien à Trowa, dit Duo.

Et c'était acceptable aussi parce que c'était affectueux. Heero cligna de nouveau des yeux, même sachant que ça ne marcherait pas éternellement. 

— Ça faisait longtemps qu'il se savait malade quand nous nous sommes installés ensemble. Je l'ai appris il y a neuf mois.

Et il savait que Duo calculait dans sa tête, sept ans de vie commune sans que Heero sache. Sept ans à ignorer que leur amour était un sursis. Et il savait aussi que Duo se demandait comment Trowa avait pu venir à lui en sachant qu'il allait mourir si vite et l'abandonner avec son deuil et son envie de le suivre dans la tombe.

Heero se mit à trembler, sentant l'hystérie commencer à le secouer. Trowa avait été d'une naïveté dans sa confiance aveugle en Duo ! Duo n'avait jamais été là ! Et c'était Trowa que Heero voulait, Trowa qui aurait dû être à ses côtés, et pendant un instant, Heero souhaita que Duo soit mort à sa place.

Mais ça faisait mal aussi et une panique aveuglante s'empara de Heero, une vision de lui, debout devant la tombe de Trowa et Duo. Seul, laissé par les deux êtres auxquels il avait tout donné, abandonné par les deux personnes qui auraient dû être à ses côtés. Ensemble.

Heero ne put retenir une plainte, tout bas, mais immédiatement Duo fut tout autour de lui, pas un simple lien sur son bras.

Et Heero s'accrocha à Duo, parce qu'il voulait _mourir_ , s'enterrer auprès de Trowa, et que si Duo le laissait encore après l'avoir pris dans ses bras, si la seconde personne à tenir dans ses mains une moitié de sa vie le laissait à cœur ouvert comme ça, alors plus rien, plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de rejoindre Trowa, même si Quatre ne l'aidait pas, et Heero briserait et renforcerait avec joie sa promesse de ne jamais tuer personne en étant la dernière de ses propre victimes.

Et Heero savait avec la clarté de ceux qu'on a déjà abandonné plus d'une fois que Duo ne resterait pas. Alors il fallait qu'il s'accroche à lui pour ces quelques instants, il fallait qu'il s'accroche à l'idée que Duo serait là et l'aiderait doucement à guérir.

C'était le meilleur moyen de mourir.

¤¤¤

 

Duo ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Heero craque. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais Quatre avait été vraiment brutal et les évènements n'aidaient pas.

Heero était étrangement frêle entre ses bras, une sensation nouvelle, trop nouvelle pour que Duo sache s'il l'aimait ou pas. Il n'avait jamais associé Heero à la fragilité. Faillible, oui. Fragile, non. Mais cet homme qu'il tenait contre lui, Duo avait l'impression que s'il serrait trop fort, il se briserait.

Alors il était debout près de la tombe de Trowa, Heero dans ses bras, et c'était légèrement dérangeant. Duo aurait presque voulu demander pardon à l'absent, lui jurer qu'il n'était pas là pour profiter de la situation. Mais Duo connaissait Trowa, et depuis que Heero lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, il le soupçonnait d'avoir planifié ce jour bien avant qu'il arrive. C'était étrange que, connaissant les tendances à de Heero à l'autodestruction, Trowa ait pris le risque de construire une relation avec lui. Trowa n'aurait jamais souhaité la mort de Heero, encore moins pour lui. Il n'était pas assez égocentriste pour ça. Pas comme Duo.

Mais Trowa avait eu toutes les cartes en mains et avait pu les jouer comme il le désirait.

_Est-ce que c'est ça, Tro ? C'était ça que tu avais prévu ?_

Qu'il ramasse les morceaux. Qu'il recolle tout.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai envie de les ramasser, Tro ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas laisser Heero faire ce qu'il veut et te rejoindre ?_

Le fait qu'il avait « sauvé » Heero de Quatre. Le fait que Heero était là, dans ses bras, et s'accrochait à lui, _et je te défie de le lâcher maintenant, Duo Maxwell. Je te défie de te détourner et de retourner à cette vie qui ne veut rien dire._

Duo cacha un sourire cynique. Trowa le connaissait peut-être un peu trop bien. Et Duo connaissait Trowa peut-être un peu trop bien. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple de ne pas savoir, de ne pas deviner ce que Trowa voulait.

Trowa n'était pas égocentrique, mais oui, il avait été égoïste et continuait à l'être dans sa mort. Pour que Heero continue de vivre, il était prêt à les condamner tous les deux, Duo et Heero, à une parodie de relation.

Après son comportement envers Trowa, Duo ne pouvait évidemment pas refuser cette demande, cette dernière volonté de s'occuper de Heero. Et Heero était tellement fragilisé que Duo n'aurait probablement pas de difficulté à devenir sa bouée de sauvetage, voire même son appareil respiratoire.

Trowa avait encore gagné, jusque dans sa mort.

_C'est une punition, Tro ? Me donner l'ombre de ce que j'ai toujours désiré, une pâle copie ? Ou alors tu pensais sincèrement que tout irait bien ? Que tout se passerait bien ?_

Probablement, oui… Trowa devait avoir pensé que tout s'arrangerait.

Mais Duo ne voyait pas comment. Il y avait trop de gâchis entre eux. Entre eux trois.

Mais il fallait qu'il y croit. Il fallait qu'il croit très fort que les choses pouvaient s'arranger, qu'il croit très fort qu'un jour Heero l'aimerait plus qu'il n'aurait besoin de lui et que Duo ne resterait pas avec lui par culpabilité seulement.

Il fallait qu'il y croit très fort et peut-être qu'un jour ce serait vrai.

Un jour peut-être.

La pluie se mit à tomber du ciel grisâtre, une pluie de fin de septembre fine et froide comme la sensation de Heero dans ses bras.

La gorge serrée, Duo ferma les yeux.

(fin)


End file.
